The Jungle: Wild Journey
History Behind The Ride Its a 3D flying dark ride which its the same as the Harry Potter Forbidden Journey. It has two or more animatronics. You can enjoy a motion, special effect, flying, and 3D experience all of one! Queue You will go inside a big cave with lots of vines and trees. The desgin looks like a jungle. There will be a testing vehicle to see how it feels to ride it. You will got through magical preshows about what is happening. You will be given to go through the moving escalator. Then you will push down the handle bar and hold onto it. You will be given 3D glasses. Then the magical ride begins Ride Max tells you that there is a way to bring you to the jungle. He tells you that he will bring you here. Then the vehicle flips up with a sky, like you are flying. The vehicle goes into a scene. Max tells you to hold on. He starts shooting wild birds. Max turns the jeep around and tells the riders to go out of the jungle. The vehicle goes straight down the waterfall and stops. It flies to the left and gets stuck by bees. Max tells you to run away. The vehicle flies around the waterfall and go through a cave. You can hear bees buzzing. Max tells you to watch out for the Mystic Giant Snake. Rocks came falling. Then the vehicle flips up with a giant snake animatronic, spitting water at them. Max tells you that there are some big bugs around there. A huge grasshopper scares the riders and then a spider scares them. Suddenly a huge beetle squirts water at them. The vehicle turns with Max. Max says that there are pirhanas. Then a pirhana came out. Max tells you to fly over it. The vehicle flies over with pirhanas jumping towards them until Max cuts them into pieces. Max will move away and tells you to be careful for the ghost miners. The vehicle crashes down to a mine. You can hear crazy laughs and clangs. A ghost miner appears and a bunch of them came out. Max tells them to let them out. One of the miners tried to hit them but Max tried to stop them. Then the vehicle gets surrounded by them. The mine started to break. The vehicle flies down and joins Max on a minetrain. Max tells you to hold on. The minetrain went on speed. Rocks came breaking. The tracks broke, making Max fall down a long waterfall. Lots of rocks came out with a ghost miner scaring them while they got out. Max throws the rope onto the vehicle and wants it to fly to land. The vehicle goes to a land. Max tells you that you did a great job. He waves goodbye. The vehicle then flips up with the sky turning dark. Max says how will get back home. You will give the 3D glasses to the instructor, pull the handle bar, and exit out.